calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Web, wiki
Wiki A wiki is a website which allows its users to add, modify, or delete its content via a web browser usually using a simplified markup language or a rich-text editor. Wikis are powered by wiki software. Most are created collaboratively. Wikis serve many different purposes, such as knowledge management and note taking. Wikis can be community websites and intranets, for example. Some permit control over different functions (levels of access). For example, editing rights may permit changing, adding or removing material. Others may permit access without enforcing access control. Other rules may also be imposed to organize content. Ward Cunningham, the developer of the first wiki software, WikiWeb, originally described it as "the simplest online database that could possibly work.Wiki (pronounced [ˈwiti] or [ˈviti]) is a Hawaiian word meaning "fast" or "quick". A wiki enables communities to write documents collaboratively, using a simple markup language and a web browser. A single page in a wiki website is referred to as a "wiki page", whiles the entire collection of pages, which are usually well interconnected by hyperlinks, and is "the wiki". A wiki is essentially a database for creating, browsing, and searching through information. A wiki allows non-linear, evolving, complex and networked text, argument and interaction. A defining characteristic of wiki technology is the ease with which pages can be created and updated. Generally, there is no review before modifications are accepted. Many wikis are open to alteration by the general public without requiring them to register user accounts. Many edits can be made in real-time and appear almost instantly online. This can facilitate abuse of the system. Private wiki servers require user authentication to edit pages, and sometimes even to read them. Wiki software is a type of collaborative software that runs a wiki system, allowing web pages to be created and edited using a common web browser. The content is stored in a file system, and changes to the content are stored in a relational database management system. A commonly implemented software package is MediaWiki, which runs this encyclopedia. See the List of wiki software for further information. Alternatively, personal wikis run as a standalone application on a single computer. WikidPad is an example. Or even single local HTML file with JavaScript inside – like TiddlyWiki. Wikis can also be created on a "wiki farm", where the server side software is implemented by the wiki farm owner. PBwiki, Socialtext, Wetpaint, and Wikia are popular examples of such services. Some wiki farms can also make private, password-protected wikis. Note that free wiki farms generally contain advertising on every page. For more information, see Comparison of wiki farms Wikis are generally designed with the philosophy of making it easy to correct mistakes, rather than making it difficult to make them. Thus, while wikis are very open, they provide a means to verify the validity of recent additions to the body of pages. The most prominent, on almost every wiki, is the "Recent Changes" page—a specific list numbering recent edits, or a list of edits made within a given time frame. Some wikis can filter the list to remove minor edits and edits made by automatic importing scripts . Some wikis are in a better position than others to control behavior due to governance structures existing outside the wiki. For instance, a college teacher can create incentives for students to behave themselves on a class wiki they administer, by limiting editing to logged-in users and pointing out that all contributions can be traced back to the contributors. Bad behavior can then be dealt with in accordance with university policies. Many wiki communities are private, particularly within enterprises. They are often used as internal documentation for in-house systems and applications. Some companies use wikis to allow customers to help produce software documentation. A study of corporate wiki users found that they could be divided into "synthesizers" and "adders" of content. Synthesizers' frequency of contribution was affected more by their impact on other wiki users, while adders' contribution frequency was affected more by being able to accomplish their immediate work. In 2005, the Gartner Group, noting the increasing popularity of wikis, estimated that they would become mainstream collaboration tools in at least 50% of companies by 2009. Wikis can be used for project management. Wikis have also been used in the academic community for sharing and dissemination of information across institutional and international boundaries. In those settings, they have been found useful for collaboration on grant writing, strategic planning, departmental documentation, and committee work. In the mid-2000s, the increasing trend amongst industries toward collaboration was placing a heavier impetus upon educators to make students proficient in collaborative work, inspiring even greater interest in wikis being used in the classroom. Wikis typically have a set of rules governing user behavior. Wikipedia, for instance, has a labyrinthine set of policies and guidelines summed up in its five pillars: Wikipedia is an encyclopedia; Wikipedia has a neutral point of view; Wikipedia is free content; Wikipedians should interact in a respectful and civil manner; and Wikipedia does not have firm rules. Many wikis have adopted a set of commandments. For instance, Conservapedia commands, among other things, that its editors use "B.C." rather than "B.C.E." when referring to years prior to the Common Era and refrain from "unproductive activity. One teacher instituted a commandment for a class wiki, "Wiki unto others as you would have them wiki unto you.' Web 1.0 was an early stage of the conceptual evolution of the World Wide Web, centered around a top-down approach to the use of the web and its user interface. Socially, users could only view webpages but not contribute to the content of the webpages. According to Cormode, G. and Krishnamurthy. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_1.0 Web 1.0 was an early stage of the conceptual evolution of the World Wide Web, centered around a top-down approach to the use of the web and its user interface. Socially,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Please_clarify clarification needed users could only view webpages but not contribute to the content of the webpages. According to Cormode, G. and Krishnamurthy, B. (2008): "content creators were few in Web 1.0 with the vast majority of users simply acting as consumers of content." Technically, Web 1.0 webpage's information is closed to external editing. Thus, information is not dynamic, being updated only by the webmaster. Economically, revenue generated from the web was made by concentrating on the most visited webpages, the head and software's cycle releases. Technologically, Web 1.0 concentrated on presenting, not creating so that user-generated content was not available Some design elements of a Web 1.0 site include: *Static pages instead of dynamic user-generated content.[6] *The use of framesets. *The use of tables to position and align elements on a page. These were often used in combination with "spacer" GIFs (1x1 pixel transparent images in the GIF format. *Proprietary HTML extensions such as the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink_element and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marquee_tag tags introduced during the first browser war]. *Online guestbooks. *GIF buttons, typically 88x31 pixels in size promoting web browsers and other products. *HTML forms sent via email. A user would fill in a form, and upon clicking submit their email client would attempt to send an email containing the form's details Web 2.0 The term Web 2.0 was coined in 1999 to describe web sites that use technology beyond the static pages of earlier web sites. It is closely associated with Tim O'Reilly because of the O'Reilly Media Web 2.0 conference which was held in late 2004. Although Web 2.0 suggests a new version of the World Wide Web, it does not refer to an update to any technical specification, but rather to cumulative changes in the ways software developers and end-users use the Web. A Web 2.0 site may allow users to interact and collaborate with each other in a social media dialogue as creators of user-generated content in a virtual community, in contrast to websites where people are limited to the passive viewing of content. Examples of Web 2.0 include social networking sites, blogs, wikis, video sharing sites, hosted services, web applications, mashups and folksonomies Whether Web 2.0 is substantively different from prior web technologies has been challenged by World Wide Web inventor Tim Berners-Lee, who describes the term as jargon.] His original vision of the Web was "a collaborative medium, a place where we could all meet and read and write" Websites allow users to do more than just retrieve information. By increasing what was already possible in "Web 1.0", they provide the user with more user-interface, software and storage facilities, all through their browser. This has been called "network as platform" computing. Major features of Web 2.0 include social networking sites, user created web sites, self-publishing platforms, tagging, and social bookmarking. Users can provide the data that is on a Web 2.0 site and exercise some control over that data. These sites may have an "architecture of participation" that encourages users to add value to the application as they use it. Some scholars have put forth cloud computing as an example of Web 2.0 because cloud computing is simply an implication of computing on the Internet. The concept of Web-as-participation-platform captures many of these characteristics. Bart Decrem, a founder and former CEO of Flock, calls Web 2.0 the "participatory Web"and regards the Web-as-information-source as Web 1.0. Web 2.0 offers all users the same freedom to contribute. While this opens the possibility for serious debate and collaboration, it also increases the incidence of "spamming" and "trolling" by unscrupulous or misanthropic users. The impossibility of excluding group members who don’t contribute to the provision of goods from sharing profits gives rise to the possibility that serious members will prefer to withhold their contribution of effort and free ride on the contribution of others. This requires what is sometimes called radical trust by the management of the website. According to Best the characteristics of Web 2.0 are: rich user experience, user participation, dynamic content, metadata, web standards and scalability. Further characteristics, such as openness, freedom and collective intelligence by way of user participation, can also be viewed as essential attributes of Web 2.0. A third important part of Web 2.0 is the Social web which is a fundamental shift in the way people communicate. The social web consists of a number of online tools and platforms where people share their perspectives, opinions, thoughts and experiences. Web 2.0 websites allow users to do more than just retrieve information. By increasing what was already possible in "Web 1.0", they provide the user with more user-interface, software and storage facilities, all through their browser. This has been called "network as platform" computing. Major features of Web 2.0 include social networking sites, user created web sites, self-publishing platforms, tagging, and social bookmarking. Users can provide the data that is on a Web 2.0 site and exercise some control over that data. These sites may have an "architecture of participation" that encourages users to add value to the application as they use it. Some scholars have put forth cloud computing as an example of Web 2.0 because cloud computing is simply an implication of computing on the Internet. The concept of Web-as-participation-platform captures many of these characteristics. Bart Decrem, a founder and former CEO of Flock, calls Web 2.0 the "participatory Web" and regards the Web-as-information-source as Web 1.0. Web 2.0 offers all users the same freedom to contribute. While this opens the possibility for serious debate and collaboration, it also increases the incidence of "spamming" and "trolling" by unscrupulous or misanthropic users. The impossibility of excluding group members who don’t contribute to the provision of goods from sharing profits gives rise to the possibility that serious members will prefer to withhold their contribution of effort and free ride on the contribution of others. This requires what is sometimes called radical trust by the management of the website. According to Best, the characteristics of Web 2.0 are: rich user experience, user participation, dynamic content, metadata, web standards and scalability. Further characteristics, such as openness, freedom and collective intelligence by way of user participation, can also be viewed as essential attributes of Web 2.0. Web 3.0 vary greatly. Some believe its most important features are the Semantic Web and personalization. Focusing on the computer elements, Conrad Wolfram has argued that Web 3.0 is where "the computer is generating new information", rather than humans. Andrew Keen, author of The Cult of the Amateur, considers the Semantic Web an "unrealisable abstraction" and sees Web 3.0 as the return of experts and authorities to the Web. For example, he points to Bertelsmann's deal with the German Wikipedia to produce an edited print version of that encyclopedia CNN Money's Jessi Hempel expects Web 3.0 to emerge from new and innovative Web 2.0 services with a profitable business model. Futurist John Smart, lead author of the Metaverse Roadmap defines Web 3.0 as the first-generation Metaverse (convergence of the virtual and physical world), a web development layer that includes TV-quality open video, 3D simulations, augmented reality, human-constructed semantic standards, and pervasive broadband, wireless, and sensors. Web 3.0's early geosocial (Foursquare, etc.) and augmented reality webs are an extension of Web 2.0's participatory technologies and social networks (Facebook, etc.) into 3D space. Of all its metaverse-like developments, Smart suggests Web 3.0's most defining characteristic will be the mass diffusion of NTSC-or-better quality video to TVs, laptops, tablets, and mobile devices, a time when "the internet swallows the television." Smart considers Web 3.0 to be the Semantic Web and in particular, the rise of statistical, machine-constructed semantic tags and algorithms, driven by broad collective use of conversational interfaces, perhaps circa 2020. David Siegel's perspective in Pull: The Power of the Semantic Web, 2009, is consonant with this, proposing that the growth of human-constructed semantic standards and data will be a slow, industry-specific incremental process for years to come, perhaps unlikely to tip into broad social utility until after 2020. According to some Internet experts, Web 3.0 will enable the use of autonomous agents to perform some tasks for the user. Rather than having search engines gear towards your keywords, the search engines will gear towards the user. The current Research & Development Focus of the United States - Department of Defense's Advanced Distributed Learning (ADL) Initiative describes these autonomous agents as the personal assistants to the Next Generation Learner in the Next Generation Learner Environment. The Personal Assistant for Learning (PAL) is a long-term focus of ADL's R&D endeavors over the next 10-15 years. The goal of this research is to create a capability that anticipates learner needs, seamlessly integrates yet-to-be available information, and provides ubiquitous access to effective, personalized learning content and/or job performance aids that can be accessed from multiple non-invasive devices and platforms. People keep asking what Web 3.0 is? A friend with whom I was discussing about the future of web mentioned that to him Web 3.0 — or the Semantic Web — is a web of applications which are capable of talking and exchanging data automatically between each other. But I don’t think a consensus has emerged yet on what web3.0 is or is going to be. Many people say it is the full integration of location features into the web. Many also related web3.0 with Augmented Reality. To them, full adoption of AR with location would usher in a new era of internet usage, especially of mobile devices. But the term is largely associated with semantic web. It’s not clear to me that the semantic Web will become ubiquitous or even commonplace in the consumer Web industry anytime soon. But looking at the advancement in web and mobile technologies, I don’t agree with those who say that web3.0 is just a PR/Marketing fluff. What is this semantic web all about? The Semantic Web is all about enabling applications / documents / links in the whole web talk to and exchange data with each other. Imagine if you were to plan for your vacation. In the Semantic Web ideally, your calendar, Maps, weather forecast website and bank accounts will be able to talk to each other. There will be a robot sitting at the back who will only receive a single command from you saying that you want to go for a vacation and then it does all the job and planning for you. The robot will take your appointments from your calendar and then decide possible days when you are free. It checks for possible destinations on Google Maps which may be covered in that duration you are free and then automatically checks for hotel reservations available over the web. The robot also will also be capable of checking if the weather is suitable for travel and then access your bank account to check for funds required to book an affordable hotel. This example might be too farfetched at this point of time and many of us may not even want that much automation. But technically speaking to make these possible different apps should be able to talk to each other even if these are written in different languages/frameworks/technologies. The universal standard for making different apps talk to each other to enable the path for web3.0 is not yet finalized and it's a matter of debate in the web community/leaders. Weblog' A weblog or blog, is a listing of text, images, or other objects that are arranged in a chronological order that first started appearing in 1998. Blogs are often maintained and run by a single individual, updated daily, or contain random personal remarks about a topic, a personal ramble, an update on the person's life or their current feelings. In many ways, many weblogs are like a personal journal, diary or a look into another individual's life and can be a great way to learn about people, events, places, and much more from millions of people around the world. Some examples of software and services that users use to create and start their own weblogs are Blogger, Manila, Movable type, MySpace, LiveJournal, Radio Userland, typePad, WordPress. Top of Form Bottom of Form A weblog, sometimes written as web log or Weblog, is a Web site that consists of a series of entries arranged in reverse chronological order, often updated on frequently with new information about particular topics. The information can be written by the site owner, gleaned from other Web sites or other sources, or contributed by users. A weblog often has the quality of being a kind of "log of our times" from a particular point-of-view. Generally, weblogs are devoted to one or several subjects or themes, usually of topical interest, and, in general, can be thought of as developing commentaries, individual or collective on their particular themes. A weblog may consist of the recorded ideas of an individual (a sort of diary) or be a complex collaboration open to anyone. Most of the latter are moderated discussions. Since there are a number of variations on this idea and new variations can easily be invented, the meaning of this term is apt to gather additional connotations with time. A popular weblog is Slashdot.org, the product of programmer and graphic artist Rob Malden and several colleagues. Slashdot.org carries discussion threads on many subjects including: Money, Quake (the game), Netscape, Sun Microsystems, Hardware, and Linux. Slashdot.org solicits and posts interesting stories reported by contributors, includes a link to the story, and manages the threads of the ensuing discussion by other users. Another well-known weblog is Jorn Barger's Robot Wisdom Log, which is more of collection of daily highlights from other Web sites. Jessamyn West's librarian.net is a daily log of items interesting to librarians and possibly others, too. As a format and content approach for a Web site, the weblog seems popular because the viewer knows that something changes every day, there is a personal point-of-view, and, on some sites, there is an opportunity to collaborate or respond with the Web site and its participants. Weblog is the name of a software product from South Korea that analyzes a Web site's access log and reports the number of visitors, views, hits, most frequently . g''' (a portmanteau of the term '''web log) is a discussion or informational site published on the World Wide Web and consisting of discrete entries ("posts") typically displayed in reverse chronological order (the most recent post appears first). Until 2009 blogs were usually the work of a single individual, occasionally of a small group, and often covered a single subject. More recently "multi-author blogs" (MABs) have developed, with posts written by large numbers of authors and professionally edited. MABs from newspapers, other media outlets, universities, think tanks, interest groups and similar institutions account for an increasing quantity of blog traffic. The rise of Twitter and other "microblogging" systems helps integrate MABs and single-author blogs into societal newstreams. Blog can also be used as a verb, meaning to maintain or add content to a blog. The emergence and growth of blogs in the late 1990s coincided with the advent of web publishing tools that facilitated the posting of content by non-technical users. (Previously, a knowledge of such technologies as HTML and FTP had been required to publish content on the Web.) A majority are interactive, allowing visitors to leave comments and even message each other via GUI widgets on the blogs, and it is this interactivity that distinguishes them from other static websites. In that sense, blogging can be seen as a form of social networking. Indeed, bloggers do not only produce content to post on their blogs, but also build social relations with their readers and other bloggers. There are high-readership blogs which do not allow comments, such as Daring Fireball. Many blogs provide commentary on a particular subject; others function as more personal online diaries; others function more as online brand advertising of a particular individual or company. A typical blog combines text, images, and links to other blogs, Web pages, and other media related to its topic. The ability of readers to leave comments in an interactive format is an important contribution to the popularity of many blogs. Most blogs are primarily textual, although some focus on art (art blogs), photographs videos (video blogs or "vlogs"), music and audio (podcasts). Microblogging is another type of blogging, featuring very short posts. In education, blogs can be used as instructional resources. These blogs are referred to as edublogs. As of 16 February 2011 (2011-02-16)[update], there were over 156 million public blogs in existence.. On October 13, 2012, there were around 77 million Tumblr and 56.6 million WordPress blogs in existence worldwide. According to critics and other bloggers, Blogger is the most popular blogging service used today. The read write ' ' Read Write (originally Read Write Web or RWW) is a Webtechnologyblog launched in 2003. RW covers Web 2.0 and Web technology in general, and provides industry news, reviews, and analysis. Founded by Richard MacManus, Technorati ranked ReadWriteWeb at number 12 in its list of top 100 blogs worldwide, as of October 9, 2010. RW was ranked #10 in the Techmeme leaderboards as of October 9, 2010. MacManus is based in Lower Hutt, New Zealand, but the officers and writers of RW work from diverse locations, including Portland, Oregon. Around September or October 2008, the New York Times technology section began syndicating RW content online. RW also has many international channels such as France, Spain, Brazil, and China. RW was acquired by SAY Media in 2011. On October 22, 2012, RWW redesigned their website, rebranded as ReadWrite& hired Daniel Lyons as the new editor-in-chief. Richard MacManus, who founded tech blog ReadWriteWeb all the way back in 2003 and served as its editor in chief, has announced (through a post on his personal blog) that he’s leaving the site. ReadWriteWeb was acquired by SAY Media in December of last year for what we heard was $5 million. MacManus writes that he’s “confident ReadWriteWeb will continue to explore what’s next in technology with the thoughtful analysis you have all come to expect,” while he’s ready to start the “next chapter” of his career and write a book: I’ll be announcing the subject of my book soon, after I’ve had a bit of a break from the blogging world. What I can tell you now is that the book will be literary nonfiction and focused on the things I’ve always been very passionate about: technology and the people who use and benefit from that technology. “End of era” is a phrase that gets overused, but I can’t resist in this case. MacManus is the last of the ReadWriteWeb writers who I followed closely when I first started tech blogging in 2008: Marshall Kirkpatrick is now focused on his startup Little Bird, and several of my other old favorites are now writing for TechCrunch (not all of them came straight from RWW). On the other hand, as someone who only joined TC in January, I can’t complain when blogs bring in new blood. For one thing, when announcing the acquisition, SAY also revealed that former Business Insider editor Dan Frommer would become editor at large, and he continues to write occasional posts. And of course there’s a full staff of writers and editors, so I expect that for many readers, it’ll be the same ReadWriteWeb.